


A Gift of Blood

by peony_princesa



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Lucio's been restless in the aftermath of the Devil's defeat. Worried about what he'll get up to in his boredom, Ophelia searches for a way to keep him occupied. Fortunately for her, a solution lands right in her lap.A Lucio/Apprentice short story for Valentine's day.





	A Gift of Blood

Lucio was bored. Vesuvia’s economy was thriving, now that the Devil no longer held his leash, thanks Ophelia’s help, there were no wars to fight, and the coliseum stood empty and silent. 

As happy as he was to be a free man, Lucio wasn’t the kind who found satisfaction in complacency, and was constantly looking to cause or get involved in some kind of chaos. 

Ophelia on the other hand, was perfectly happy with the lack of excitement, and preferred to spend her leisure time studying her magical herbs and plants. She adored Lucio however, and hated to see him so out of sorts. He had tried to take an interest in her work, and did actually enjoy lounging in her greenhouse when she was working, but he started to get in her way after a while, with all his questions and wanting to touch, or taste whatever she made, no matter how dangerous it might be.

Wanting to find some commonality in their interests, Ophelia asked him to teach her to use a sword. He took to the task enthusiastically, and the first few lessons had gone well; Ophelia was a fast learner and quick on her feet, making Lucio insufferably proud of her. Unfortunately, they both found her success increasingly arousing, and the lessons quickly devolved into fucking on every available surface, and as much as Ophelia enjoyed it, she wanted a more long term solution to her lover’s ennui.

Keeping the thought in the back of her mind, Ophelia continued about her day to day habits, until one day when she was in her workroom cutting herbs. She was singing quietly to herself, when there was a sharp rap on the door; opening it, she was greeted by an attendant who handed her a letter and promptly left.  
Cutting the letter open, she found an upsetting message:

> _Dear Ophelia:  
>  I hope this letter finds you safe, gods know we’re in dangerous times. I don’t know what kind of influence you have in Vesuvia, but if you are at all able, Danntrova is under threat of attack from seafaring marauders, with no options to defend itself. They’ve given us three weeks to surrender all our belongings and leave the island, or they say they’ll kill us all. If you know of anyone who could help us, please do whatever you can.  
>  Fondly yours, Alendra._

Ophelia sank down into her chair. _“Alendra; I haven’t even thought of you in years, why would you write to me about something like this?”_

Alendra was Ophelia’s older sister; a magician with an affinity for fire, she and Ophelia were naturally at odds throughout their childhood, right up until Ophelia decided to leave their island home of Danntrova. Her departure hadn’t been on good terms; she and Alendra had had a particularly nasty fight, and Ophelia had lashed out at her sister in a way that she wasn’t proud of. Their parents had taken Alendra’s side, and Ophelia vowed to never come back. She met Asra not long after, and he had helped hone her magical abilities.

Now Ophelia was Lucio’s court magician and consort. He suggested marriage once, but she valued her independence and they both found excitement in the scandalous nature of their relationship.

Turning the situation over in her mind, Ophelia was torn over how to respond to the message. She had no great love left for her family, but she also wasn’t fond of the idea of her former home getting sacked and looted by pirates. _“Although,_ she thought to herself _“this could be the perfect solution to my problem. This could be my gift to Lucio. He’s been aching for some excitement of the bloody variety, and this could keep him satisfied for quite a while.”_ Her mind was made up, now she just had to wait for the perfect time. 

Lucio and Ophelia had developed a habit of bathing together in the evenings; he loved washing her hair, and she loved being able to melt into the hot water after he had fucked her into exhaustion.

That evening, instead of waiting for Lucio to meet her in their bathing room, Ophelia went to his chambers, carrying an ornate golden case. The case was about two feet long, a foot wide and four inches deep. Lucio was studying a map of one of his old battles when she got there, and his eyes lit up when he saw her.

“Ophelia, what's this?” he asked as she set the case down in front of him and pushed him into the chair at his desk before climbing atop it and seating herself in front of him, taking the case in her hands and holding it up for him.

“I have a gift for you, my love.” she answered, turning the case so the latch was facing him “Go on, open it.” 

Opening the lid, his forehead creased with curiosity; there laying in the velvet lined case, was a strange array of instruments. There were several long, thin needles that looked incredibly sharp, a pair of small forceps, and a bottle of whiskey, along with a narrow stone cylinder that had been rounded off at the end.

“Have you come up with a new game for us to play?” he asked, looking at her with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

“Of a sort, yes.” she answered “I know you've been bored out of your mind for the past few weeks, and I believe I have a solution. This,” she gestured to the case “is just a way of celebrating that solution.”

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small bag of black silk and motioned for him to hold out a hand. As she upended the bag into his hand, out tumbled a pair of tiny gold hoops, each decorated with an equally tiny blood red heart. 

Lucio’ lips drew back in a wolfish grin “Pheli, you really mean it?”

“Of course I do,” she answered with a smirk of her own “but remember this is only the celebration of the gift I have for you.”

Lucio was already busily unlacing her bodice “Oh really? And what gift would that be?”

“I'll tell you in time, just enjoy yourself for now.”

By then, Lucio had her bodice pulled open and was pushing the sleeves of her dress off of her shoulders “Alright, but as soon as I'm done here, you have to tell me.” he demanded as he seized one of her breasts in each hand and lowered his mouth over one of her nipples.

Ophelia gasped as she felt his teeth graze her sensitive flesh, and arched closer to him, planting her feet on the arms of his chair and lifting a hand to run her fingers through his hair.

Despite the fervor of his attentions, Lucio was gentler than usual, and released Ophelia's nipple from his teeth before it could start to chafe. Taking the whiskey from the case, Lucio uncorked it with his teeth and poured a small amount onto her chest, letting it flow down and over the nipple he had just been giving attention to, positioning his mouth so he could catch the whiskey as it dripped off Ophelia's skin.

Ophelia giggled and snatched the bottle from Lucio's hand, tipping her head back and taking a deep draft, and then giving a little wiggle as she scrunched up her nose in reaction to the powerful spirits.

Lifting her breast with his hand, Lucio took a closer look at her nipple, rubbing his thumb over it as he inspected it. He then picked up the stone cylinder and held it out with a smirk, round tip forward, to Ophelia “This what I think it's for, my tiny magician?”

Ophelia smiled and took hold of the end of the cylinder, bringing it to her lips and, focusing her magic, blew onto it. 

The piece of stone instantly grew cold, and a layer of ice formed over the end of it. 

“What a clever magician you are.” Lucio remarked, gazing up at her with a look of delight. He then slipped his hand under the same breast, and lifted it slightly, while with his other hand he took the stone cylinder and touched it to Ophelia's skin, enjoying the shiver it drew out of her. He then began drawing wide spiraling circles around the nipple, growing closer to its tip with each circle. When he finally held the icy stone over the tip of her nipple, he let it rest there for several seconds, ignoring her squirming, before drawing it away. 

“That worked splendidly!” he cried, and picked up the pair of forceps from the case, reaching out with them and clamping the ends around the chilled nub, not too hard, but enough to draw it away a little. He then picked up one of the long, thin needles and, positioning it a hair's breadth from her skin, leaned up and kissed her passionately, sliding the needle into her flesh as he did so.

A sharp intake of breath and a small whimper later, and Ophelia was looking down at her new piercing. 

“I'd say you took to that quite well,” she told him breathlessly as he slid the needle out of her nipple and replaced it with the little ring “have you done this before?”

Lucio gave her his usual cocky smile “Haven't I always told you I'm good at drawing blood and parting flesh? It's a talent.”

Ophelia shivered with anticipation as he lifted her other breast and repeated the actions he had taken with the first; pouring whiskey over her skin before slowly spiraling the frozen stone from the base of it, out to the nipple, with the final few strokes just around the areola, and then holding it against its tip until it was sufficiently erect. Again he kissed her hungrily as he plunged the needle into her skin, this time drawing a tiny droplet of blood, which he licked away after he had set the nipple ring in place.

Lucio leaned back in his chair to admire his handiwork for a moment, and then leaned in, kissing her aggressively as he gripped her ankles and slid his hands up to her knees, drawing her skirt up as he went, and then pushing it to her upper thighs. When he had both hands in the seams of her hips, he began to rub his thumb over her clit through the fabric of her underwear, causing her to let out little mewling noises against his lips. Just as he had gotten her to the peak of her excitement, he pulled away from her completely, and leaned back in his chair once again. Licking the pad of his thumb, he looked at her with infuriating smugness “Now, tell me what my gift is.”

Ophelia let out a trembling breath, but instead of getting angry, she gave him a sultry smile and reached out with her foot, planting it against his chest, and pushed him, still in his chair, away from the desk. She then slipped off her perch and fell to her knees, crawling slowly over to him until she could slide her hands up his legs and rest them on his thighs.

“I suppose you could call it more of a request; I'm begging a favor of you.” She saw the spark of intrigue light up his crimson gaze as he stared at her, and continued, resting her cheek against his knee “My island home is under threat of being destroyed by pirates, and I have no one to turn to for help.” as she spoke she slid higher up his body until she could lay her head in his lap, her fingers playing around the laces of his breeches.

“You've told me so many stories of your victories in battle, I know you could destroy them with ease.”

Lucio had sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he watched and listened to her, his arousal apparent in the way he was gripping the arms of his chair, the claws of his golden appendage digging deep grooves into the wood. “Go on.” he told her, his voice measured, and carefully concealing any emotion. 

“You've done so much for me,” she continued, pulling his trousers open as she spoke and looking up at him through her long eyelashes “I know you're a merciful and generous man, and a wise ruler. Could you perhaps find it in your heart to save my home?”

“You're very persuasive,” Lucio answered, through gritted teeth “I will take your request into serious consideration...unless you can sway my decision now. I want to hear your full argument.”

Without answering, Ophelia pulled Lucio's cock from his breeches and began running her hand up and down his length, dropping kisses here and there on his shaft, balls and hip bones. She then slipped her mouth over the head of it and took it all in with one bob of her head, letting her saliva collect and flow down over it. 

Bringing up her head, Ophelia looked up at her lover “I can be very convincing, please let me show you.”

Without waiting for a response, she leaned up and pressed her breasts around Lucio's cock, which was already dripping with her spit. She then brought her hands up and held her breasts together around his length, beginning to make slow stroking motions as she teased his already twitching erection.

Lucio had begun running his fingers through her hair as he watched her, enthralled with how much she was enjoying her task. 

Ophelia had taken the head of his cock into her mouth, and was undulating her tongue against the underside of it as she stroked him with her breasts, never breaking eye contact as she did so. 

It was soon too much for Lucio, and Ophelia could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to spasm as his climax came washing over him. She pulled his cock into her mouth as far as it would go, as he released his load onto her tongue, and carefully pulled up off of him, pressing her lips against his skin so as not to spill a single drop.

Just as she was about to lean back and swallow, Lucio's claws flashed out and caught her round the jaw.

“Open your mouth, let me see.”

She obeyed, opening her mouth wide and sticking out her tongue, hearing Lucio laugh deep in his chest.

Before she knew it, Lucio lunged forward and captured her open mouth in his, sliding his tongue across hers and mixing their saliva and his seed.

Then, grabbing Ophelia under the arms he yanked her up as he stood to his feet, and dropped her onto the desk, kicking her legs apart and pinning her hands on either side if her head. He thrust his hips forward, grinding his still hard cock against the thin cloth of her underwear, growling in her ear as he did: “How is it possible for you to turn me on this much? It fucking burns.” he lifted her hands above her head and tied them together with a cravat that had been laying nearby, looping it around a metal knob on the far side of his desk, effectively immobilizing her arms.

Pushing back against him, she whispered in his ear “Fill me up, my lord. I want to drown in your cum.”

His growl was breathless as he snatched the kerchief from his jacket pocket “That's enough from you.” he hissed, stuffing it into her mouth.

Ophelia let her head fall back onto the desk, feeling her underwear disintegrate as Lucio's claws shredded through the delicate fabric. _“I should wear underwear more often.”_ she thought, arching her back and pressing herself against him, doing her best to urge him on.

Her encouragement was unnecessary; Lucio wasn't interested in teasing her, a fact he made apparent by plunging himself into her without further ceremony. He wasted no time in setting a feverous pace, grabbing Ophelia's ankle and lifting it above her head so he could bury his cock deeper inside her, while his other hand sunk into her hair.

All Ophelia could do was moan, which she did with enthusiasm, letting out little cries each time Lucio thrust into her, while clutching her free leg around him as tightly as possible.

Staring down at her feverishly, Lucio was entranced by the way the little red hearts bounced in her nipples as he increased his pace. Pulling his hand from her hair, he seized her other ankle and brought it to the height of the other, pounding into her even harder. 

Ophelia could feel her muscles clenching around her lover’s cock, desperate for just a little more stimulation. Arching her neck, she clenched her teeth around the handkerchief in her mouth and let out a long keening moan.

Lucio understood her perfectly and let go of one of her ankles, reaching down to roll her clit between his fingers. That, along with several well-aimed strokes, had her rolling her eyes back in her head as her orgasm rushed over her. 

Slipping into her afterglow, she felt Lucio explode inside of her and let his weight sag down onto her, their intermingling fluids seeping out between their still-joined skin.

After a few minutes, Ophelia had almost drifted off, when she felt Lucio’s fingers playing over her new piercings.

“Pheli,” she heard him say “I want mine done, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be finished whenever I get my shit together!


End file.
